


Amethyst

by raktajinos



Category: Black Panther (2018), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Gen, Witch!Shuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: She had to find a way…to save them all.





	Amethyst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).



Shuri tried to focus, sweat beading down her forehead, dripping into her eyes, salt blurring her vision. The metal in front of her glinted as the magic moved over it in waves, creating a blinding amethyst light where the magic attempted to penetrate it. It pushed back against her, challenging her, unwielding in its strength. With a pulse, it snapped the magic, breaking her focus. She cursed the element now sitting dormant, knowing there was a way to fuse the two, to imbue one with the strength of the other. She had to find a way…to save them all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to come up with. I spent a while exploring the fusion of these two fandoms and ended up with like 900 words of worldbuilding set in a post-snap world. I hope you enjoy this little snippet. :)


End file.
